Tough Little Boys
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Just something for our soldiers and law enforcement officers out there. Enjoy!


**I wanted to dedicate this sweet song for all our brave soldiers out there fighting for us. Thank you.**

**TWT This fic doesn't have any basic timeline. It goes ahead a few years and vice versa. Hope you like it!**

**Tough little boys=Gary Allen**

_*I never once, backed down from a punch._

_I'd take it square on the chin.*_

Hiei watched as the twins crawled on the floor while Kurama played with them. He couldn't believe he was a father! It was scary but also exciting. He got to watch his children grow into beautiful ladies. Kurama wanted a girl and now he had two.

Hiei heard a squeal and looked down to see Rose at his feet, wanting her father to pick her up. Her crop of red hair was what gave her her name. Smiling a little he picks her up.

_*Well I found out fast a bullies just that_

_And you got to stand up to him.*_

Kurama sat next to him with Akima in his arms. Her black hair and red eyes showed who her looks came from. They decided to have a baby a few months ago and asked Yukina to carry it for them. She agreed and they went to Kuwabara, who was a doctor, and they set to work. When she told them two months later that she was carrying their twins they were delighted and they waited patiently.

"What are you thinking about, koi," asked Kurama.

"I just can't believe I'm a father."

"Hard to believe, I know, but I'm happy. And I know you're happy."

"Yeah, fox, I'm happy."

_*So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_

_As bad as it hurt I just grinned.*_

Rose and Akima grew as humans babies did despite their demon heritages. All the same their parents loved them. Hiei still left to work for Mukuro in the Makai. He worked now to protect his family from his enemies.

_*But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.*_

Hiei always returns to his family after work and greets the twins. They would cry and scream till their second tousan held them and played with them. Hiei smiled and played with them and Kurama.

_*Scared me to death when took your first steps,  
Well I'd fall every time you fell down.*_

Hiei was reading a book that Kurama gave him while the fox played with the twins. They were old enough to practice walking now and Kurama was teaching Rose.

"Hiei, look!"

Hiei put down his book to see his daughter walking on her own for the first time. He was afraid that she would hurt herself. She took three timid steps before falling on her bottom. Hiei and Kurama walked over to her to see if she was okay and she gave them a smile. They both smiled back.

_*Your first day of school,  
I cried like a fool,_

_I followed your school bus to town.*_

Rose and Akima were going to their first day of school. Kurama and Hiei walked them to the bus and watched them get on. Kurama started home but Hiei followed the bus to the school and made sure his children made it there safely.

_*Well I didn't cry when ol Yeller died  
At least not in front of my friends.*_

Kurama insisted on watching an old American movie about a dog and his boy companion. Hiei held Rose while Kurama held Akima and watched the movie. Kurama glanced over at his husband once and saw him silently crying over the tragedy of the dog. Slipping his arms around his love's shoulders they watched the rest of the movie.

_*But when tough little boys grow up to be  
Dads they turn into big babies again.*_

Kurama and Hiei took the twins to the park where they met their friends with their kids. Yusuke and Keiko's little boy was born two years before the twins and Kuwabara and Yukina's had twins too. Botan and Koenma had a new born named Emmy that was born early that month. Smiling they walked to their friends.

_*Well I'm a grown man and as strong as I am.  
Well sometimes it's hard to believe,  
One little girl with little blonde curls can totally terrify me.*_

They were talking when a cry from the kids sounded. Hiei looked up in fear seeing Rose on her bottom with a bleeding finger. Kurama and Hiei ran to their daughter and Hiei picked her up.

"It's just a scratch," said Yukina. "Here." Using her healing powers she healed the scrap in seconds. "There. Is that better?"

The baby squealed happily and everyone smiled.

_*If you were to ask my wife would just laugh,  
She'd say I know all about men,  
How tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again.*_

Kurama smiles as Hiei does his daughters hair while watching from around the corner of the hallway. Quickly grabbing his camcorder he records his family playing. Hiei sees him but doesn't complain and keeps playing with his daughters, promising himself he would get the fox back later.

_*Well I know one day I'll give you away  
And I'm goin' to stand there and smile.*_

Hiei wonders what would happen to his children in the future. Would they have a good life? He knew Koenma was thinking of them being the next Reikai Tantei but it was too early to tell. They were still babies.

"P . . . Pa. . . . "

Hiei and Kurama looked up as Akima started speaking. Kurama held his cam up to get a shot of the baby.

"Say it," encouraged Hiei. "Come on, say it. Papa. Say papa."

"Pa. . .Pa . . . . Papa!"

"H . . ." Now Rose was trying to speak. They advert their attention to their youngest daughter as she learns.

"H . . . Hi . . . ei . . . Hiei!"

Both parents smile as the twins repeated their new words over and over again.

"Papa. . . "

"Hiei!"

_*When I get home and I'm all alone,  
I'll sit in your room for awhile.*_

Both twins run to their parents with flower necklaces and Hiei and Kurama picked them up. Rose draped her chain around Hiei and Akima did the same with Kurama.

"Kurama-tousan . . ." said Akima.

"Hiei-tousan . . . "said Rose.

"Ai shiteru!"

_*Cause when tough little boys grow up to be  
Dads they turn into big babies again*_

********

**I know. Hiei was OOC but it was part of the story**


End file.
